want
by SweettFace
Summary: "Do you cry yourself to sleep sometimes because you think that you were that stupid to even fall so hard?" I asked him, letting my feelings, the truth, pour out. "Do you ever wonder how they're still able to walk around with a smile on their face acting oblivious to the whole thing and giving not even a little remorse to the rest of us?" **Second chapter is smut.**
1. 第 1 章

_Enjoy.  
_

* * *

_::want::_

* * *

_I want him to want me._

_To crave the feeling of our skin rubbing together just as badly as I did._

_I want him to need me._

_Like how I need him._

I sniffled, and the sound of my name being called took me away from my thoughts. My head snapped up, making my braids bounce in the air.

"Saeko! Oh thank God I found you. You can't be sitting here alone like this at this hour of the night. You could have been killed by one of "them", and no one would've heard you." Takashi said to me.

_Yeah not only would anyone not hear me, but no one would care._

I wondered if he really did care if I were to be killed or not. Would it hurt him to have to smash my head in because I had become one of them or would be just as it is now?

Just shameless zombie killing.

"I don't really care what happens to me at this point." I muttered through my breath.

"What was that?" Takashi asked me. "What did you just say?"

"I'm a fricking sadistic monster! I enjoy murder. Imagine what it's like to be me and know that?"

"Saeko we're not having this conversation again. " Takashi responded, clearly annoyed.

I snorted angrily. "You might be the leader of the group, but there are no zombies around. You can't mess with my feelings, tell me what to do and what not not to believe-"

Takashi abruptly gripped my arms, and crushed me against him. I cringed in fear as his stare full of anger took hold of me.

"Hearing you say things like that and to know you think so badly of yourself really hurts me, and I just don't want you to say or think those things anymore!" He snapped.

"I-I can't help it. Even after everything you've said." I stuttered, gazing at him with sad eyes.

"If you won't stop believing it, than I guess I'll have to encourage the fact that I'm in love with a beautiful sadistic woman." Takashi murmured into my hair.

I felt my heart stop, and I knew he could feel me tense up, being that he had me in the tightest embrace.

I was so confused. What he messing with my emotions? After everything that happened today, he as a human has the audacity to do this to me?

* * *

_::earlier that day::_

* * *

"You ever want someone to see you as more than what they do?" I asked him.

His eyes widened, but then softened moments later.

"To see you as more than what they already do?" He chuckled silently to himself. "Yeah."

"I really wish she hadn't hurt you like that." I whispered. "You didn't deserve that. I didn't either when it happened to me either."

"You were hurt too?" he asked sounding kind of relieved.

"I still am." I confessed, blushing.

I've never told anyone that. I've never told anyone anything. I keep all of my feelings inside, not caring about the damage I know it'd do later on.

And damage it did.

"I'm really sorry, I guess I don't even come close to feeling how you feel." Takashi said, nervously.

"Well lets see Takashi, do you feel worthless, like nobody will ever want you? Do you cry yourself to sleep sometimes because you think that you were that stupid to even fall so hard?" I asked him, letting my feelings, the truth, pour out. "Do you ever wonder how they're still able to walk around with a smile on their face acting oblivious to the whole thing and giving not even a little remorse to the rest of us?"

When he didn't answer, I knew his answer. Yes.

"We're more alike than you think Takashi." I said, swallowing hard.

This was it. I was going to confess.

"We've both been hurt by people who were too busy chasing someone else."

He was staring at me intently.

"That person that we're so infatuated by doesn't even notice us though. They don't even see how much it hurts to see them falling for someone else."  
I choked out. "_Why can't you see?"_

I said that out loud. I wasn't intending to, but it was already said and done so I wasn't stopping there._  
_

"S-Saeko-"

"No, don't say anything." I said, cutting him off. "I need to say this, I need to tell you."

I swallowed. Hard.

"I've been in love with you since the day I first saw you." I said simply.

There. It was out. I felt like I could breathe again.

"I have thought about you constantly, and I can't but think that me and you being two of the survivors of this whole thing is like..fate or something. "

Butterflies danced in my stomach thinking of the possibility.

I pushed myself against him and placed my hand above his heart.

" Takashi I'll take care of this, I won't break it like she is, but I can only do that if you help heal mine." I said gesturing to his heart.

I put my hands on either side of his face and looked into his eyes.

I couldn't read what he was feeling, and I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"T-takashi, I just want you to want me."

I braced myself for rejection because I knew it was to come. I always did.

And when he didn't answer, I ran.

* * *

_::present::_

* * *

With angry movements I fought my way out of his arms.

"You jerk! You think this is all one big game don't you?" I said through tears.

"It's not though." Takashi said, cupping my cheek "This is real."

The air thickened right then and there.

"After that night we spent together away from everyone else, I just sort of f-fell for you."

I could tell his that his voice was caught in his throat, and when he pulled away I was just even more confused.

He looked at with so much emotion, as if realizing something.

"J-just listening to you tell me your story, I just, something had changed between us, and it was like you trusted me with anything," He paused for a long second, eyes gleaming. "even your heart."

All of the air in my lungs blew, from a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

_And then he said._

"I love you."

Takashi cupped my cheek and brushed my bangs away.

I had never seen so much emotion in his eyes not even a second ago, but I didn't dare think anything of it and get my hopes up . His thumb slowly brushed my bottom lip and traced the outline, before his head finally dipped down to capture my lips.

_And then he said._

"I love you."

I could smile again. I was happy. He loved me, he wanted me.

_He wanted me?_

* * *

_All I have to say is that the next chapter will be smut.  
_

_Other than that,  
_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	2. 第 2 章

_This chapter is not in Saeko's POV. It's third person. that is all.  
_

_Enjoy.  
_

_Note: SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON  
_

_don't like then don't read.  
_

**Disclaimer for both chapters- I don't own HOTD.  
**

* * *

_want_

_chapter two  
_

_::  
_

* * *

Saeko's legs were wrapped around Takashi's waist in an instant.

He was showering her in kisses all over her neck and jaw, and it felt so good. She knew they had to hurry though if they wanted to do this. They could risk being attacked.

"Are you sure?" He asked as placed her down onto the dirt.

"Yes." Saeko replied. "I love you, and I want to be as close to you as I possibly can."

Saeko was getting addicted to Takashi, and she didn't want him to stop.

He crashed his lips onto hers, and their tongues battled for dominance.

_For someone who hasn't kissed someone in a while, he was a good ass kisser._

Saeko began to peel her top off slowly as she straddled him._  
_

She was _not _going to waste any time. She'd waited long enough.

Her eyes closed as he touched her.

He stopped for a second, straddling her waist and unstrapped her bra.

She pulled him down for another kiss, which he granted, only for a few seconds though because soon his mouth was on her breasts.

Saeko shivered at his touch, and Takashi didn't stop, not even when he reached her nipple. His warm breath against her sensitive pink nub made her throb and gasp for more.

She had to remind herself that if anyone the zombies heard them, they were screwed.

His fingers, along with his tongue, had brought her to her peak and she cried out in pleasure.

"I need you, Takashi. " She whispered against his lips as her hands worked his belt clumsily. "Do it, I'm ready."

He kissed her again slowly and filled with passion, as he entered her.

she moaned loudly. "Oh God yes!"

She moaned at the pleasure while she moved slowly with him.

"Harder!

Takashi pounded into her hard, and she screamed into her hand in pleasure as his thrusts increased every second.

He kept moving in and out slowly while furiously rubbing her clit. Her walls tightened and he groaned at the feeling.

She came down on him first, and he drove into her until he reached his peak as well.

"I love you." Takashi said softly as he nipped at his ear.

"I love you too." Saeko replied, cupping his cheek. "I don't want to ever be apart from you."

"Me either." He said as he closed the gap between them.

* * *

Sorry its short. I'm not really used to writing things like this.

*I rewrote the first chapter. It's alot better now in my opinion.

I hope you liked this two-shot! :)

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
